Showdown in Inuyasha's Forest!
by SirForgotAlot
Summary: If a battle takes place in the forest and nobody's around to hear it, does it make a sound? Not between these two strong-silent types. Crack!fic.


**A/N:** _Who would win? You decide! Leave a comment below please._

* * *

><p><strong>Showdown in Inuyasha's Forest!<strong>

Since Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru had learned a few things. For instance, unnecessary battles were just that. Unnecessary.

That knowledge alone, however, was not enough to deter him from the occasional battle against a worthy foe. Which is exactly what he _didn't _expect to find in an oddly-dressed human in the middle of Inuyasha's forest...

He'd been minding his own business, silently brooding the day away and enjoying the temporary reprieve from Jaken, when the sound of leaves crunching under boot caught his attention. The footsteps probably wouldn't have been heard by anyone other than a demon such as himself, such was their quiet grace. But Sesshomaru _did _hear and his curiosity took things from there, leading him directly to their source.

At first, he was confused. The boy (for he was but a boy) clearly smelled human. His ears, however, were as pointed as Sesshomaru's own. What was more was his strange attire; a green tunic and _tights?, _a curiously floppy cap and an insanely majestic shield and sword...

Link blamed himself, really. He'd been careless enough to assume the forest was deserted and subsequently let his guard down. Now, he found himself facing off against a rather peculiar sort of monster. It had the longest, palest hair Link had ever seen and armor bedecked with hellish spikes that it wore along with a bizarre, furry boa.

Futhermore, while Link considered himself somewhat of a master swordsman and appreciated the weapon as much as the next Hylian, he couldn't for the life of him understand what anyone would need with _two _swords...

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, recognizing the young man's inquisitive stare for what it really was. A warrior's appraisal. Surely this fool didn't think to challenge him?

Likewise, Link saw the man's curiously gold eyes darken with the threat of violence and assumed his fighting stance with a readiness leant only by experience. If it was a fight he wanted, well Link could deal as well as could be dealt...

Thin silver eyebrows raised in surprise when the human crouched, thrusting his ridiculous shield between them and drawing his sword with swift ease.

Although it pained him to admit such things, Sesshomaru was genuinely surprised. He'd expected him to do one of two things: run away screaming or charge blindly forward in attack. But no, despite his youth this boy seemed to have a warrior's spirit.

In fact, closer inspection wrought realizations he'd failed to notice at first. Like the glint in steely blue eyes that suggested a certain level of inner strength. And the well-toned muscles beneath the green tunic that bespoke years of hard work and training...

Link relaxed his stance somewhat but refused to drop his guard. The monster was casually regarding him, the darkness in his eyes receding bit by bit. They no longer seemed feral, though Link knew from experience not to trust appearances alone.

Appearances were generally deceiving. For instance, some opponents underestimated him based on nothing more than his lack of physical bulk and most of them were no longer around to correct their own misconceptions.

He could almost guarantee with no small amount of smugness that this monster had thought the same thing. Unlike enemies of the past, however, he was smart enough to reconsider.

Sesshomaru detested the boy's impudence. It made him want to put the human flat on his back for nothing more than amusement's sake, but to do so would be to engage in battle unnecessarily. Though he would never doubt his own power, he did not wish to start conflict with a boy who didn't seem to want any trouble. And who, admittedly, might give him a run for his money...

Link replaced the Master Sword in its decorated scabbard. It was clear by the monster's lack of offensive manuever that he wanted a fight no more than Link himself. He didn't know what it was about this opponent that made him uneasy. Maybe it was the cold and calculating aura that surrounded him. Or perhaps it was merely the feeling that Link only continued to live because this man had chosen to allow it...

Either way, both warriors continued on their chosen routes without ever uttering a word.

_Maybe one day when he's older, _Sesshomaru thought darkly.

_If we ever meet again, I will not allow him to walk away, _Link thought with determination.

_Fin?_


End file.
